Stalked by a Demon Clown
A Redditor named u/_jem_ decided to make her only post on the r/Paranormal subreddit to discuss a bizarre and terrifying experience from her childhood in which she was (at least briefly) pursued by a seemingly-intoxicated entity appearing as a clown. Terrifyingly, only she could see this creature, a plot point seemingly ripped directly out of the pages of Stephen King. The Incident The witness was around 7 years old at the time, and she was at an Easter party at her local park. It had all that you would expect from an Easter celebration - egg hunt, clowns, cotton candy, and your typical Easter stuff. Jem wanted to get a balloon animal from one of the clowns. Although there initially seemed to be a group of children all around this clown asking for balloon animals, it suddenly seemed as though they faded into the background - all of a sudden it felt like it was just me and him. She described feeling as if she was looking at a different clown to the one being observed by the other kids. The clown was clearly drunk, she says that she remembers the smell of alcohol. He grinned at her and she backed away, obviously no longer in such a hurry to get a balloon animal. After this, she continued with her day - colouring in her drawings and collecting Easter eggs as children are wont to do in such gatherings - but all the time she could see the clown in the background, looking at her. It seemed as if nobody else could see him. The clown was wearing a suit with a white collar and red-and-white stripes. He had blue blush makeup, big eyes and red lips, but lacked hair. He looked dirty. Eventually the celebration was over, and Jem and her family set about walking home - all the while the clown was still following her. She told her mother and brothers, but nobody else could see him - they just put her anomalous distress down to the whimsy of a child as she clutched her mother in absolute terror. When they got to their apartment, the clown didn't follow them inside and instead just waiting outside in the corridor. Although she obviously felt relieved that the clown didn't follow her inside, she was still uneasy for reasons that I think don't need any explaining. She was on edge for the rest of the afternoon, but continued playing with her brothers and colouring in and did normal kid stuff. The four-person family was renting a single room at the time, and so Jem's brothers were sleeping on the beds while she and her mother slept on the floor. She woke with a start, facing her brother's bed - and she could see the same diabolical clown underneath his bed. She could only see his face, but he looked like he was laughing with his tongue out. In utter hysterical panic, she grabbed her mother and saw the clown stood in their bedroom door. She dug her head into her mother's armpit and screamed as loudly as possible - waking up all the other members of her family and seemingly vanquishing the phantom clown. She never saw it again. Paranormal Pennywise This is obviously a classically-horrific story, with the monstrous clown that nobody but the victim can see. It just screams 'Pennywise' - and yet I see no reason to doubt the witness is telling the truth other than the cliched nature of the tale. She has never posted anything else in the r/Paranormal subreddit as far as I know, and upon looking through her post history I can see that she mostly just posts on makeup communities. For all intents and purposes, she seems to not be the sort of attention-seeking creepypasta writer that one would expect to conjure a story like this. Source https://www.reddit.com/r/Paranormal/comments/8jp7zs/creepy_clown_only_i_saw/ Category:Case Files Category:Phantom Clowns Category:Imperceptible To All But The Victim